APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Adolescents seeking treatment for substance abuse often have problems in multiple domains aside from substance use itself. The Problem-Oriented Screening Instrument for Teenagers (POSIT) addresses the need to screen for these multiple problems. Its 139 items evaluate potential problems in ten domains: (1) substance use/abuse, (2) physical health status, (3) mental health status, (4) family relationships, (5) peer relationships, (6) educational status, (7) vocational status, (8) social skills, (9) leisure and recreation, and (10) aggressive behaviors and delinquency. The POSIT requires approximately 20-35 minutes to complete and has both English and Spanish versions. The primary goal of this study is to develop a shortened version of the POSIT through secondary data analysis. A short POSIT has the potential to allow objective screening procedures to become more widely used by lowering the time burden on those with adolescent service responsibilities. This goal will be accomplished through the application of modern statistical techniques and established psychometric procedures (e.g., principal components analysis, item analysis, Cronbach alpha) based on high and low risk adolescent samples. A confirmatory factor analysis to assess the goodness of fit of a model with 10 latent factors will be conducted, initially for the long form, and subsequently for the short form using several data sets. Currently, four data sets are available for these secondary data analyses: (1) adolescents entering the juvenile justice system in Kansas as juvenile offenders and children in need of care (n=3,510), (2) adolescents entering treatment at a public substance abuse clinic (n=463), (3) the POSIT validation sample conducted by PIRE (n=384), and (4) minority youth participating in a community program with an ATOD component (n=150). Profiles across gender, age, race/ethnic groups, alcohol users, polydrug abusers, juvenile delinquents, and other subgroups will be examined across the four data sets as well as other data sets that become available. Gender differences will likewise be examined to determine if the higher risk for mental health problems among females is characteristic of females or a characteristic of the POSIT. A typology of adolescents will also be conducted using cluster analysis to explore the clinical utility of a short POSIT and to determine if previous findings will replicate. Funding for a succeeding proposal will also be sought to conduct a randomized trial to further test the validity and clinical utility of a short POSIT on a prospective sample. Dissemination of the short POSIT to the research and clinical communities will be accomplished through conventional means and through the World Wide Web to facilitate access to users.